


3 Days Gone

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Alec lightwood-bane, Character Death, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Husbands, Isabelle Lightwood - Freeform, Jace HERONDALE - Freeform, M/M, Malec, Max lightwood-band, Rafael lightwood - Freeform, Shadowhunters - Freeform, future malac, jace wayland - Freeform, magnus lightwood-bane, mlm, shadowhunters tv - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: It had been 3 days since Alec Lightwood-Bane left the earth.Future Fic. malec future!





	1. Chapter 1

It had been 3 days. 3 days and 7 hours since Alexander Lightwood-Bane had left the world. 3 days, 7 hours and 48minutes. Magnus Lightwood-Bane lay on his side in his bed, their bed. His bed. His eyes on his phone screen, calculating the time since his love had left him. Another fat tear slid from his eye and dropped onto the red satin sheets under him, the dark red stain spreading. He shifted his head and inhaled the pillow he was hugging. Alec’s pillow. He’d spelled it to never forget Alec’s scent. He’d spelled Alec’s hoodie too. It hung on the wardrobe door and he was going to do Alec’s leather jacket when he finally got it back.  
Out side their bedroom door he heard voices. Magnus cringed into himself not wanting to talk to anyone.  
“Is he still in there?” He recognised the voice as Caterina’s  
“Yes.” Replied someone gently, Izzy he thought.  
“And the boys?”  
“They’re in Raf’s room.” Izzy’s voice replied  
“How’s Rafael doing?”  
“He’s blaming himself.” Isabelle replied, her voice cracked.  
“No.” Caterina said shocked “he can’t possibly think that.”  
“We’ve told him.” Isabelle said through tears “told him his Dad would never let anything happen to him, that Alec would have sacrificed himself for anyone, but he’s in shock. We all are.”  
“And Max?”  
“He’s still not talking.”  
Magnus blocked out their voices, a wave of crippling guilt washed through him. He knew he needed to be there for their boys but right now he just couldn’t. Every breath was pain, each one felt like a struggle, never mind getting out of this bed.  
He picked up his phone again.  
3 days, 7 hours and 51 minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus stirred in his sleep. He could hear Alec singing gently, no louder than a whisper just across the room. He smiled to himself, his heart felt like it could explode with happiness. He opened one eye and watched Alec gently lower their baby son into his iron crib. (Who knew a teething warlock baby liked to set his crib on fire so much?) Magnus snapped his eye closed and pretended to be asleep as Alec climbed back into bed and Magnus sighed contently as Alec cuddled back into him, pressing a quick kiss into his neck.  
“Alexander?” Magnus whispered a moment latter, trying not to laugh.  
“Hmm?” Alec replied sleepily  
“Why don’t you ever sing me to sleep?”   
Alec huffed. “I knew you were listening!”  
Magnus laughed hard, trying to keep it quiet for fear of waking Max up.   
“You’re a dick.” Alec said kicking his love in the leg.   
“Ow!” Magnus laughed quietly “what? You have a beautiful voice, Alexander. I’m jealous is all.”  
Alec sat up on one elbow. “You’re jealous of a little baby?” He grinned in the dark.  
“Yes.” Magnus nodded with a grin   
“Idiot.”   
“You’re an idiot!” Magnus whispered back, jumping up and ticking Alec quickly with his fingers.  
“Ah! NO!” Alec shouted   
They both froze and waited for Max to cry. He didn’t.  
Magnus continued his assault, his fingers tickling Alec who was curled in a defensive ball of silent laughter.  
“Stop!” Alec wheezed “Magnus! Magnus!”  
“Magnus!”  
Magnus jolted awake. It took him a second to remember where he was and what was happening. It was just a dream. Alec was still gone.  
“Magnus!”  
Caterina was banging the bedroom door again.  
“So help me- I will blow this door off its-”  
Magnus jumped up and flung the door open. “What?!” He snapped  
Caterina’s face fell as she surveyed him.“Oh Mags.” She said, pushing her way into his bedroom and closing the door.  
Magnus crawled back into bed. He was wearing Alec’s hoodie. It was a little snug but he didn’t care. It smelled like him. His eyes felt raw and puffy.  
“Have you eaten today?”  
He shook his head. He couldn’t remember the last time he eaten. He didn’t care if he never ate again.  
Caterina sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.   
“Maryse… she needs you to pick out something for Alec to wear. I could ask Isabelle to do it if you’d like?”   
Magnus closed his eyes just as another tear fell. “Hanging up.” He croaked. Caterina stood up and walked to the black hanger bag that was handing from one wardrobe door. She gently unzipped it a little and sniffed. “Perfect.” She said thickly. It was the suit Alec married him in. “I’ll take it to Maryse now.” She hovered at the door, her hand on the door knob.  
“Take a shower, shave. The boys miss you.”   
Magnus didn’t respond so she left. He missed his boys too. It was Alec’s funeral tomorrow at the institute . He knew he had to pull himself together, but right now he just couldn’t.


	3. Chapter 3

He didn’t even recognise himself. He looked gaunt. He had the makings of a good beard and his hair was dull and lifeless. Magnus pondered as he surveyed himself in his ensuite bathroom mirror ‘what would Alec think?’ But he couldn’t dream up Alec’s response and that scared him more than anything in the world. Jace may have been Alec’s parabati but Magnus was his husband, they could read each other’s minds, each other’s responses and body language like no other. They were always on the same page about how they lived their lives. How they raised their boys… it shattered Magnus that standing there in front of the mirror he couldn’t imagine what Alec would think of him right now. Would he be sad that Magnus was a wreak? Would he be angry? Would he tell him to stop wallowing and go and look after their boys?Magnus sighed and turned to switch the shower on. He knew one thing, he was getting up, and getting ready to say goodbye to his love no matter how broken he was.   
An hour later Magnus surveyed himself in the gilded mirror in their bedroom. He looked more like himself. Shaven, sharpe; In his own wedding suit embellished in Gold. Nails dark. Eyes underlined in a thin glitter. With each click of this thumb the tips of his hair changed colour on command. Blue, white, red, pink, green, blonde. He settled there.   
Taking a deep breath and steadying himself he opened his bedroom door and left for the first time since Alec had died. He walked to the living room confidently.  
His eyes fell upon his children, they were eating breakfast, Isabelle was standing over them. They fell silent when they saw him. “Morning.” He said avoiding their gazes. He strode to his bar tray and poured himself a tumbler of whiskey. His eyes burning with tears. He couldn’t even say “good morning” to his children. There was nothing good about this day.   
Magnus downed his whiskey in one and cleared his throat, blinking his tears away. He refilled his glass and prepared himself to talk to his family.   
“Can I make you something to eat?” Isabelle asked when he turned  
“I may be upset but I’m not delusional, Isabelle.” He forced a smile, making a dig at her lack of culinary skills.   
Max laughed into his bowl of cereal and then coughed to cover it up.  
“Hey!” Isabelle said, feigning annoyance. Magnus pressed a kiss to her temple before he sat down at the breakfast table.   
An awkward, sad silence filled the room.   
“Are you okay, Papa?” Max said quietly, looking anxious.  
Magnus paused, swallowing the lump in his throat. “No, no I’m not.” He said sadly. He looked to his eldest and Rafael looked down, unable to meet his eye, so he looked back to Max. “But your Dad would want you two to be strong. To be there for me. As long as I still have you boys I’ll be okay.” Rafael fidgeted with his spoon. Magnus wanted to cradle him like he did when he was a small boy but knew better than to try. He was a surly teenager after all.   
“When are we going to see Dad?” Max asked and Rafael tried to hush him   
Magnus couldn’t answer. He swallowed hard.  
“Soon, my love.” Isabelle said gently. “Not long now.”   
Magnus looked at the clock, it was almost nine.   
“We should meet my parents, members of the clave, representatives around 11.” Isabelle told him. “Then we have time to see-” her voice broke “- him.” She sniffed and wiped her eye, blinking. “We say goodbye. The service will start at sunset.”   
Magnus nodded. Unable to speak.  
“What… what will he look like?” Max asked timidly.   
Rafael looked up at this question, his sad eyes also looking for answers.  
“Well.” Isabelle began when Magnus didn’t start. “He’ll look like Dad. Just like he’s asleep, except he’ll have his eyes covered with white silk, just like the shadowhunter tradition.” She sighed “when it’s time for him to move on, they’ll cover him in white silk.”  
“Who’s they?” Max pushed“The silent brothers.” Raphael said suddenly with wide eyes.   
Magnus nodded and Isabelle continued. “They’ll take him to the pyre and-”  
“-and i don’t think you boys need to go that far.” Magnus cut in urgently. Suddenly he was standing. He wanted to run. To leave.   
“Why not?” Max asked looking scared. “What’s wrong.”  
“They’ll burn, dad.” Rafael said harshly.   
Magnus closed his eyes. This was too much.  
“Papa?” Max asked looking for clarity.  
“Yes, Max.” Isabelle continued lightly. “Its tradition. Your Dad will have the most honourable ending. His ashes will go into the family crypt with our ancestors.”  
“Do we see him burning?” Max asked again   
“No.” Magnus said “No. ”  
Isabelle looked sadly at him.   
“They can’t see that. I won’t allow it” Magnus said finally.   
Isabelle looked like she wanted to object but Magnus walked away. He took his drink to the balcony. It was a beautiful morning. The world was mocking him. He took his phone from his pocket and checked the time again.4 days 9hrs since he’d been gone.


	4. Chapter 4

The institute seemed even more clinical and cold today Magnus thought as he stepped through his portal with his family. Max was in black, he wore one of Alec’s ties that looked comically big on him, Rafael on the other hand wore white like his fellow shadowhunters. Isabelle too wore white and immediately walked forward to greet her mother and father. Magnus followed. Maryse enveloped her grandchildren, but her eyes were on Magnus. He looked back at her both silently exchanging apologies for their loss. Robert on the other hand looked lost. He looked old. The weight of losing a second son seemed to have crushed him.   
“Magnus Bane.”   
He turned to the member of the clave who called to him. “Lightwood-Bane.” Magnus said accepting the man’s hand and sincere apologies. And that’s how it went. More and more important people talking about Alec, his Alec in past tense. He was an honourable man. He was a brave leader. He was an example. He was… was…. was.Magnus couldn’t stand this. He wanted Alec. He needed him. He didn’t want to hear how Alec used to be. He wanted him here!  
“I need to see him.” Magnus said louder than he meant and the small group of people he was supposed to be listening to fell quiet. “Come.” Maryse said. He followed her to Alec’s office, the boys followed just behind.They paused outside the door.“I won’t go in again.” Maryse told him. “I can’t.” A tear slid from her eye and she wiped it quickly. Magnus grasped her hand and nodded. “You don’t have to…” Magnus added to his sons. “We want to see Dad.” Max said nervously.


	5. Chapter 5

Slowly Magnus opened the door. Alec’s office was filled by candle light. Jace was leaning over the elegant table where Alec’s white coffin was laid.“He hasn’t left his side.” Maryse said quietly before she turned and left them.Magnus walked towards the box. He couldn’t look. Instead he looked to Jace who didn’t seem to notice their arrival. “Jace.” Magnus said gently.“Magnus.” Jace finally looked up, he looked how Magnus felt. There were no words. “What are we going to do?” Jace asked him, tears flowing down his cheeks. “What do we do without him?”Magnus couldn’t answer because he truly didn’t know, instead he pulled Jace into his arms and gripped him tightly. Jace all but collapsed into him, and then Magnus’ eyes fell upon his worst nightmare.   
“Oh Alexander.” Magnus wept. Jace ended their embrace and turned back to Alec too.  
He lay in his grand coffin, still and peaceful. He really could be sleeping. His face was paler but he was still beautiful. His eyes were tied with a bind of white silk. His dark hair looked more tame than usual. No signs of injury, but Magnus knew they lay beneath his suit.   
“Papa?” Rafael was still in the doorway with his younger brother.   
“Come.”Magnus said. “It’s just Dad. Don’t be afraid.”   
Slowly Alec’s children came and viewed his body.   
“This is all my fault!” Rafael shouted suddenly.   
“No.” Jace and Magnus echoed together.  
“It’s my fault. Dad’s dead because of me! If I wasn’t being pursued- if I’d have just killed the demon myself…”  
“Listen to me.” Magnus said staring his son in the eye and gripping his upper arms “this isn’t your fault. You are a young Shadowhunter, your Dad was one of the best… If he couldn’t stop a demon- a greater demon for that matter- then there was nothing you could have done!”  
“But he shouldn’t have been there! He was only coming to make sure I was okay, he was only there because of me!”   
“Because he loves you more than anything in the world!” Jace told his nephew. “You and Max… he would lay his life down over and over to keep you safe. I could feel it. I could feel his love for you, it was unyielding. There was nothing in the world that would have stopped Alec from putting himself between that beast and his son.”  
“You can’t carry this guilt, Raf.” Magnus pulled his eldest into his chest and enveloped him. “You are not to blame. How could you think that. I won’t allow you to feel it. My boy, you are so loved.”  
They all cried together. The four most important men in Alexander Lightwood- Bane’s life and death. Rafael said his goodbyes, he said more loving things that Magnus could have dreamt up. He was most like Alec, strong and quiet. A bookworm, a warrior. He seemed to mould himself into a new version of Alec; but just like Alec his seemingly tough exterior fell around those he loved and he told his Dad how much he loved and admired him. He promised he would do everything to keep his family safe from now on. Max said a simple goodbye, he was still too young for gathering deep thoughts and saying them aloud. His simple “Goodbye Dad. Thank you for being my Daddy, I love you.” was simply perfect. Magnus turned to Jace with a pleading look in his eyes. Jace understood. “Come on guys.” He said rounding the boys together. “Let’s let your Papa have some time alone with Dad.”  
When they left Magnus sent a streak of blue light at the door. He locked it. He needed to be alone with his husband one last time, without any interruption.

Magnus looked down over his beautiful Shadowhunter, with a shaking hand he gently pulled the white ribbon away from Alec’s eyes.   
“Oh Alexander. Oh Alec.” Magnus criedHis hand gently cupped Alec’s cold face. “Please.”His finger lightly traced over Alec’s eyelids, his soft eyelashes. Without hesitation he bent down and placed a kiss on Alec’s lips, His own tears falling onto Alec’s face.“Why did you leave me?” Magnus cried “we had time! We were supposed to have time!” He wiped Alec’s face dry with his finger tips. “You always told me you weren’t going to die until you were at least 89! You lied to me, Alexander. I was supposed to have you for longer? How is this fair? It’s not fair!” Magnus ran his fingers through Alec’s hair, making it look more like his usual style. There wasn’t even a single grey hair, he was still so young.   
“How do i raise the boys without you?” He asked “what do I do when Raf wants to avenge you? I need you, you always know the right thing to say to them.”  
Magnus poured his heart out. He talked until he had almost talked himself out.  
“Do you remember when we first got together and clary and Jace kept interrupting us? If looks could kill they’d both be with you wherever you are, darling, because they had a knack for interrupting us. Why do you think I just locked this door? I wasn’t taking any chances. Not when this is the last time I get to see your beautiful face. I think I’ve memorised every single detail about you, Alexander, every laughter line, every freckle. The exact curve of your perfect ass. I’ll never forget you. Not ever. That I swear.” Magnus lifted Alec’s hand into his then, ignoring the dead weight and chill of his hand. “That’s why i know you’ll understand why i need this.” He gently worked Alec’s wedding band from his finger “i won’t let it melt on that funeral pyre.” He delicately placed Alec’s hand back and then slid his wedding ring onto one of the chains around his neck so it hung in front of his beating heart forever. “I’ll never take this off.” He promised. “I’ll never love anyone like I love you. It’s impossible. I love you so much I think I might die from the pain! I wish I could to be with you my love.”  
And with that Magnus began to take his final moments with Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane. The man who changed his life forever. The man who made his life. Forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus swept from the room, unlocking the door with a swish of his magic. Jace was outside the door with Max and Rafael.   
He looked Jace in the eye. “I can’t do it.”He was on the verge of loosing it. “Go and wait over there.” Jace told the boys“I can’t do it.” Magnus whispered to Jace “I can’t say goodbye to him. I just can’t.” Tears flowed silently down his cheeks“You… we have to.” Jace replied, with tears“I want to go home.” Magnus pleaded. I can’t stay and see him…it can’t watch.“"Go.” Jace said as he gripped Magnus’ shoulder “Go, Alec wouldn’t want you to suffer.”“But Marsye and Robert…Isabelle…”“Will understand.” Jace shook his shoulders slightly “take your boys and go home. Remember Alec in your own way.”  
“Papa?” Rafael said and Magnus and Jace stepped apart quickly, Magnus didn’t notice his sons coming so close  
“Papa, I want to stay.”   
Magnus surveyed his eldest, Raphael stood tall in front of him in his white suit. He looked determined.  
“Are you sure my brave Shadowhunter?” Magnus said wiping his eyes.   
“Yes. It’s tradition. I have to do it.” Rafael said   
“You don’t.” Jace added “you can always remember your Dad in your own way.”  
“I do.” Rafael said with determination “I need to do it. I need to say sorry and see this through.”  
“I told you before, my boy, this isn’t your fault.” Magnus said gently “but I also understand you’re not our little boy anymore. You’re of age and you make your own decisions.”  
“Thank you, Papa.” Rafael said before he pulled Magnus into a tight hug.   
Magnus managed to hold himself together “and you Max?” He said over Rafael’s shoulder   
Max fidgeted on the spot. “Can I….?” He looked to Jace“Can I go and stay with Aunt Clary?”  
Jace smiled “Of course, she’d love that.”  
Magnus closed his eyes and a wash of shame crept over him  
“Jace…” he said “I’m so sorry… I didn’t think to ask. I-”  
“Stop. Magnus.” Jace said quietly “don’t ever apologise. We’ve just lost Alec and you’ve had a lot on your mind.”  
“The baby is here?” He asked  
“Yes.” Jace confirmed “A boy.”  
“When did he arrive?”Jace’s lip wobbled and Magnus understood. The same day Alec left…  
Magnus wiped a tear away “wonderful news.” He meant it but right now he just couldn’t feel it.  
“Clary is still resting so she’ll love some company, Max.” Jace added.  
“If you’re sure.” Magnus said “well go and meet your cousin, Max. I’ll see you later, darling.”   
He hugged his youngest before he watched him walk toward the personal quarters, then he turned back to Jace and Rafael. “If you need me son, I will portal back in a second.”  
“It’s okay, Papa, I understand how you must be feeling. This is Dad we’re talking about.”  
“You and Alec have done the best job raising this young man.” Jace said “him and Max. I couldn’t be prouder.”  
Rafael blushed.  
“I’ll go now.” Magnus said after a moment of silence. He looked toward Alec’s office once more.   
He hugged both his son and brother in law and waited until they departed.   
One last time he entered Alec’s office and approached his husband.  
With one last kiss, one last look, he returned the white ribbon over Alec’s eyes and opened the portal to his house.  
—-  
Surely he couldn’t cry anymore tears? Magnus curled in a ball on their bed, he sobbed, he roared, he sniffed until he was sure he would die from the pain.   
Eventually he got up from the bed and changed from his suit and into something more comfortable. He summoned himself a coffee and a whiskey and drank them in that order. He was on his third viewing of his wedding album when he felt the wards of the loft shake. Someone was here. It was nightfall so Alec’s ceremony should still be on. A gentle knock came to the door before it opened. Magnus looked up as Jace entered the room carrying his tiny son in his arms.  
“I couldn’t do it either.” Jace said   
Magnus smiled a watery smile as Jace walked to the bed and handed him the baby.  
Magnus took him gently and Jace sat down on the bed. He was beautiful, he had his Dad’s nose.  
“We’re calling him Alec.” Jace said in a whisper, tears leaking again.  
The baby gurgled then and took Magnus’ pinky finger in his tiny fist. “Perfect.” Magnus cried but these tears were happy tears “a beautiful name for a perfect baby.”   
“He’s going to grow up to be as brave and amazing as his uncle.” Jace added with a laugh, wiping his eyes. “We’ll tell him about Uncle Alec everyday.”  
“Yes you will.” Magnus said to the baby as he stroked his chubby cheeks. “You’ll be just like your uncle Alexander.”  
“And…” Jace said with another smile “I’d like his uncle Magnus to be his Godfather too.”  
“The obvious choice.” Magnus joked feeling a tiny flare of his old self coming through. “I’d be honoured, Jace. Thank you.”  
Magnus lifted his free hand and waved it muttering. A blue and gold spell swarmed above the baby’s head.  
“May I?” Magnus asked looking to Jace   
“Of course.” Jace smiled and Magnus let the protection spell fall down onto the baby.   
“Be safe, be well, Baby Alec.” Magnus smiled.


End file.
